Book 3 Chapter 08. Into the Dark
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 3000 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Temple of Dawn' A short hike brings you to the base of the ancient temple. The crumbling rock and lush overgrowth mask the terrible power that lies within. ::TRAVEL: 45 68 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 28 - 52 Gold XP: 75 113 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Hills As you enter the darkness, a soft glow from the Keeper's runes reveals strange scribblings on the tunnel walls. :TRAVEL: 45 68 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 75 113 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Tunnel The old man guides you past tunnels, turning into others, venturing slowly down until a red glow can be seen in the distance. :TRAVEL: 45 68 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 75 113 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Tunnel 'There Be Demons' '' The glow comes from a vast chamber with walls covered in the ancient glowing runes. A circular doorway opposite the entrance seems to absorb all light.'' :TRAVEL: 46 69 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 259 - 481 Gold XP: 76 114 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Tunnel "Be wary my friends!" croaks the old man as demons emerge from the darkness. :ATTACK: 46 69 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 259 - 481 Gold XP: 76 114 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Darkhorn - Flameskin The demons attack with a silent ferocity you haven't seen since your time in Kragstaad but the sound of battle quickly fills the chamber. :ATTACK: 46 69 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 259 - 481 Gold XP: 76 114 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Darkhorn Brute - Flameskin The Keeper watches impassively as you and the Crows repel the initial onslaught and press the attack. :ATTACK: 46 69 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 259 - 481 Gold XP: 77 116 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Darkhorn Brute - Darkhorn As you execute another fatality, the demons return in silence to whatever netherworld spawned them. '' :ATTACK: 46 69 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 266 - 494 Gold XP: 77 116 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Darkhorn Brute - Darkhorn - Flameskin 'The Door' '' As the last demon falls, the old man shuffles toward the strange black doorway from which they emerged. :ATTACK: 47 71 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 42 - 78 Gold XP: 80 120 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Darkhorn Brute - Darkhorn - Flameskin The Keeper reaches the side of old man in a few long strides. "Look!" Rima calls. :TALK: 47 71 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 42 - 78 Gold XP: 80 120 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Rima The old man whispers and the Keeper's runes pulse as the room's runes fade then reignite an aqua blue. :TALK: 47 71 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 42 - 78 Gold XP: 80 120 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Old Man 'Blue Light' The opaque doorway then dissipates bathing the tunnel beyond in the runes' blue light. "Come," whispers the old man. :TRAVEL: 48 72 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 42 - 78 Gold XP: 82 123 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Tunnel 'Into the Dark' The darkness returns as you pass from the great runed chamber into the tunnel. As you travel deeper below the temple, you can feel warmth. Whether from the rocks or a more sinister source, you can't be certain. A final turn and the tunnel opens into a cavernous room that dwarfs the other chamber. < Chapter 7 - Book 3 - Chapter 9 > Category:Quest Category:Book 3